wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pepper McMintzile
Quotes 'You'll Just Regenerate!" -Pepper McMintzile Back Story Pepper McMintzile is a racer in 'Sugar Rush'. She isn't remembered by most racers, Because she and her best friend, 'Ellina Souria', were deleted codes. The reason for this is when Turbo was changing things in the code room, and attempted to lock away the racers memories, they wouldn't forget for some strange reason! So when the game reset, they were brought back to life, Along with her 'Cruiser-Cane', Her signature kart, And her 'Candy-Sword', Her signature weapon. (A candy cane sword) For months, The two thought they were viruses, because they glitched magenta, instead of blue like Vanellope. Vanellope soon informed them that glitches can glitch ANY color, So they soon realized that they were just glitches, like their president! Appearance This Candy-cane loving girl is a slender female, with pale-white skin, along cloudy gray eyes. Her cheeks are a light, rosy pink, and she has long, white hair that reaches down to the bottom of her york-peppermint patty skirt, Completed with a small candycane clip in her hair. She has a light gray racing jacket with a white undershirt, which is spotted with red dots. Her leggings are a snow-white color, with vibrant red diagonal stripes. Her shoes are black snow boots, With white frosting drizzled on the bottom. Official Bio ''Pepper McMintzile : Don't Mess With The Peppermints!'' "Peppermint patties, Candycanes, You name it! This young girl is as cool as her winter-themed candies! Pepper McMintzile is a daring prankster who is willing to stand up for herself and friends. Although she may seem sarcastic and tough, This girl is also very sweet (And annoying...) Once you get to know her! She seems to work closely with Ellina Souria, Candlehead, Rancis, Gloyd Orangeboar, And Jubileena Bing-Bing. As long as her game is plugged in, She'll always be there to annoy, AND protect some sugary-racers!" Racing Stats *Speed : 45% *Handling : 80% *Candy Coating : 65% *Sweetness : 90% Personality Pepper is a local prankster, Working closely with Gloyd Orangeboar and Ellina Souria while up to her tricks. When she isn't pranking, She will be seen joking around with her friends, prepping her 'Cruiser-Cane', Or defending something / someone. This young girl is considered a brat, seeing as she actually TRIES to annoy people for the fun of it, But is also quite sassy and sarcastic. Because of this, She and Vanellope get along quite fine. Trivia *This 'Fearless' Girl, is actually afraid of two things... Turbo, and Uni-Candy-Corns. The reason for Turbo, lots of people can understand. Nobody has every known why she has feared uni-candy-corns, Or WHAT was going on in that programmers head when he/she created that fear! *The 'Cruiser-Cane' Is actually a Giant york peppermint carved into the shape of a cart. *She happens to talk to Rancis often, Considering they are friends. But this reason can be considered 'Invalid', seeing as they have developed a hate for one-another, thanks to her pranks. *Pepper seems to be the only racer (That we know of) Who needs glasses/contacts. This fact is proven when she and Ellina are hiding behind a cotton candy bush, but is squinting her eyes and feeling the ground as if looking for something. Not a moment later did she pick something up and lift it to her eyes, and she stopped squinting. * Candlehead, Vanellope And Pepper seem to be the only female racers with short-cut boots, compared to racing sneakers or racing boots. *Pepper was considered a glitch, Until one day when one of the racers, I shall not name who, started to actually tease her as if she were Vanellope when bullied. She decided to go into the code room that time and that time ONLY to fix her code... Which she ended up fixing with taffy. *Although the words, 'Pepper' and 'Mint' are in her name, she actually ISN'T Based off of peppermints, seeing as her fellow racer, Adorabeezle Winterpop, has peppermints as a theme. (NOT REALLY) Memorable Quotes "HOLY PEPPERMINTS!!!" "I seriously hate you for making me hate you for making me hate you right now..." "What's that? I can't hear you over the sound of the Donut Police coming after us... Wait THE DONUT COPS!?!?" "What's a birthday...?" "You'll just regenerate!" Gallery